Purchasing an item, such as a motor vehicle, can be time consuming and complex. Typically, a buyer (or customer) and seller must meet in person to discuss the terms of the contract, inspect the item, close the contract, and take possession of the item. The need to meet in person can result in lost time for both the buyer (or customer) and seller.